Esos días
by sonrais777
Summary: Solo es una vez al mes pero toda mujer sufre por ello, y Marinette no era inmune a ese momento del mes. Así que cuidado. El peligro está latente.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un one-shot que aunque cortito me encantó hacerlo, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se pasan a leer algo de esta escritora amateur que gusta de la escritura y bueno, quiero agradecer a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan geniales personajes. Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Esos días.

Capítulo único.

Marinette buscó por su cajón por tercera vez, pero no había nada, ni una miserable pastilla.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde?- la trampilla de su cuarto se abrió y su madre se asomó por ella.

-Marinette…

-¿Encontraste algo mamá?- la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento cariño. Pero no encontré las pastillas contra el dolor.- Marinette se encogió ante un doloroso cólico.

-Auch...

-Oh, mi niña.- la señora Cheng subió y se acercó a su hija para intentar confortarla.

-No es justo que toque justo hoy que tengo examen de inglés.

-Estoy segura que en la enfermería de la escuela tendrán pastillas, mientras tanto comer algo con chocolate te vendría bien.

-Si mamá, espero que surta efecto...

Resignada Marinette bajó con su madre. La franco-china había iniciado muy mal el día despertando pasadas las cinco de la mañana con un leve cólico que se volvió peor al poco rato impidiéndole seguir durmiendo. Luego, su vientre se hinchó tanto que le dolían hasta los pantalones, estaba inflamada por el dolor. También había tenido unas horribles ganas de llorar por no encontrar las benditas pastillas. Y por último de la cadera para las rodillas le dolía horrores a cada paso que daba. Juraba que si le salía alguna espinilla de sorpresa en su rostro, Chat Noir enfrentaría una amenaza peor que un akuma destrozando Paris. Comió unos croissants rellenos de chocolate, pero no los suficientes, genial, incluso hoy su estómago estaba en contra.

Su madre le pidió que le mandara un mensaje después para saber de su estado. Marinette a duras penas abandonó su hogar para cruzar la calle. Tikki se asomó un poco.

-Te ves muy pálida Marinette, deberías primero ir a la enfermería antes de ir a clases.

-Justo pensaba lo mismo. Espero que la enfermera tenga algo para el dolor.- subió las escaleras del instituto como pudo y al entrar al establecimiento sintió su brazo ser apresado.

-Marinette, vaya chica, ¿te has caído de la cama?

-Más o menos Alya.

-Genial, quiero que veas el video que tengo, es de un aficionado que grabó las hazañas de Rena Rouge. El video es genial. Los pocos que hay de las Sapotis son de pésima calidad pero este...

-Alya, me encantaría seguir hablando de tu blog, pero me gustaría ir a la enfermería primero.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Digamos que estoy en la emergencia del mes.

-¿Y no tienes una pastilla?- comenzaron a caminar a la enfermería.

-Nada. Mamá me prometió comprar luego pero por ahora debo aguantar. Auuuu...- se dolió ante un nuevo cólico.

-Muy bien chica. Alerta roja. Vamos, te acompaño.

Marinette apretó los labios hasta que se volvieron casi blancos. Agradeció la gran amiga que tenía. Y de no haber sido por ella seguro hubiese gritado a la enfermera. Le dio una pastilla, sí, pero para cólicos de primerizas. Y eso en palabras cortas era: Tarda en hacer efecto y es para cólicos medianamente fuerte.

¡Se estaba muriendo de dolor, maldición! Y al entrar al salón de clases algunas compañeras comprendieron de inmediato el dolor de su amiga.

-Yo tengo una pastilla pero ¿estaría bien que la tomara ahora?- preguntó Mylene y Rose negó.

-No. Debe esperar al menos cuatro horas para volver a tomar otra pastilla. A mí me pasó lo mismo.

-Cómo olvidarlo.- murmuró Juleka en voz baja y le dio a Alix le dio una barra de chocolate.

-Come esto. Te ayudará un poco.

-Gracias chicas. No saben cuánto se los agradezco.

-Entre chicas nos ayudamos.- le dijo Alya dándole unas suaves palmaditas.- Además para eso estamos las amigas.- Marinette logró sonreír.

-¿Marinette?- Adrien entraba al salón con Nino, el rubio al verla tan pálida de inmediato se preocupó.- ¿Te sientes mal Marinette? Te ves muy pálida.

-Cierto. Pareces más zombie que humana. ¡Auch!- Alya había pisado a Nino mirándole severa. Marinette se sintió horrible y bajó la mirada.

-E-Estoy bien. Solo es... un dolor de estómago. Ya fui a la enfermería y me dieron algo para el dolor.

-Si no te sientes bien puedo acompañarte a la enfermería otra vez. No me gustaría verte mal.- las chicas se enternecieron con lo que Adrien dijo, bueno, Alix se sintió orgullosa de Adrien. Y Marinette lo veía casi embelesada, su amabilidad, su preocupación por ella, era tan caballeroso y tan...

-¿Queriendo llamar la atención, panadera? Que truco más bajo.- en algún momento Chloe había entrado con Sabrina sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Alya de inmediato respondió defendiendo a su amiga.

-Marinette de verdad se siente mal. No es como tú que siempre busca llamar la atención o fingir alguna dolencia en deportes, Chloe.

-Alya...- Marinette no quería ningún tipo de confrontación ese día.

-Chloe por favor, Marinette no está fingiendo.- Adrien salió también en su defensa haciendo sonreír a Marinette.

-Ay, por favor. ¡Es obvio que finge para llamar la atención! Ya que si no nadie le haría caso por lo insignificante que es ella...- un fuerte golpe hizo saltar a todos y vieron a Marinette que había sido la causante al azotar sus puños. La joven se levantó y sonrió con un cinismo que nadie le conocía.

-¿En serio Chloe? Si hablamos de llamar la atención tú eres la estrella de todo un show. ¿Quién es la que siempre nos recuerda que es la hija del alcalde? ¿La que siempre grita, patalea y es una pagada de sí misma y se pavonea con todo ese llamativo maquillaje en la cara? ¿Quién es la que presume ser una heroína pero a la vez siempre nos mete en problemas con los akumas?- la voz de Marinette se volvió filosa.- No me confundas contigo y tu Adrichoo constante o tu molesta y chillona voz, Chloe. Así que te pido por hoy ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta Chloe que intentó replicar pero solo boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua incapaz de responder. La campana sonó y la maestra Bustier entró al salón.

-Muy bien chicos, a sus lugares.

Todos se sentaron en sus lugares y Adrien, miraba de vez en cuando a Marinette preocupado.

-Me pregunto qué le pasa a Marinette, normalmente no responde así.- dijo en voz baja y Nino rió cubriéndose con su libro para que la maestra no le viera ni escuchara.

-Viejo, lo que pasa es que Marinette está en esos días difíciles de las chicas.

-¿Días difíciles?

-Ya sabes, los que son una vez al mes.

-Una vez al… oh.- Adrien se sonrojó apenado.- No pensé que Marinette se ponía así. ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Alya, tener novia te hace tener cauteloso en qué días del mes debes tratar a tu chica como si fuese de cristal. Las hormonas vuelven locas a las chicas si no tienen medicina para mitigar el dolor.- Adrien parecía interesado en el tema cuando una alarma sonó. La alarma de akumas. La maestra dejó de escribir y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-Todos ya conocen el procedimiento, a la biblioteca, vamos.- cada alumno se levantó menos Marinette, la joven tenía un tic en el ojo y en la boca.

-Hoy no por favor…

-¡Marinette!- le regañó la maestra.

-Ya voy…- no tenía otra opción, era su deber y debía cumplirlo costase lo que costase...

Chat Noir estaba peleando con el akuma en turno, un chico que estaba molesto porque su novia lo había dejado y enamoraba a las chicas pero no a los chicos, y menos a cierto gato.

-¡Jajaja! Espera a que llegue Ladybug y ella caerá rendida a mis pues como todas las demás chicas.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¡Chat!- Ladybug llegó a tiempo para salvar a su compañero de un poderoso ataque del akuma cargándolo en brazos.- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Ladybug! No puedes…- se dio cuenta de la posición de doncella en peligro en la que estaba y se bajó de brazos de su lady.- No puedes acercarte a este tipo. Enamora a las chicas que lo ven a los ojos.

-¿Qué habrá provocado este akuma? Auch…

-Al parecer es un cretino que engañaba a su novia con otras chicas y cuando se enteró ella cortó con él.- la expresión de Ladybug cambió.

-¿Es broma?- preguntó sombría.

-No, me encontré hace rato con la novia que casi hipnotiza y…

-¡Lucky Charm!- del objeto mágico cayeron unos lentes de sol.- Yo me hago cargo no te acerques.

-Pe-Pero mi lady…

-¡Ven a mi Ladybug! Y queda enamorada de mí para que me entregues tu mira…- la heroína tomó al akuma del traje que tenía y detrás de las gafas de sol se le veía una mirada casi sanguinaria.

-Tipos como tú… ¡me dan asco!- a unos metros Chat Noir hacía muecas de dolor los golpes que Ladybug daba cada vez más fuertes, escuchando sus alegatos.- ¿Te haces el ofendido porque tu novia te dejó? ¡No tienes derecho gusano pusilánime de eso cuando fuiste tú quien le engañó! ¡Menudo poco hombre! ¡Deberías ser tú quien pida disculpas! ¡Y justo hoy tenías que ser akumatizado! ¡HOY! ¡Así que discúlpate no solo con ella! ¡Y CONMIGO Y CHAT NOIR TAMBIÉN POR HACERNOS PERDER EL TIEMPO!

Chat Noir se encogió cubriendo su entre pierna ante tal doloroso último golpe.

El akuma fue purificado, los daños hechos reparados y el chico se disculpó con la chica Y con los héroes de Paris.

-Trabajo terminado, vámonos Chat.

-S-Sí, mi lady. ¿No quieres que pasemos por ahí a comer algo? Una tarta de chocolate estaría bien…

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Hawk Moth el villano marcaba ese día y los siguientes como días en los que no mandaría a ningún akuma ni de broma. Poniendo un calendario, así como Chat Noir, de los días en los que no debes hacer enojar a Ladybug.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review por favor, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de ambos Chat Noir, Nathaniel o Luka, también aviso que por favor no me pidan escribir sobre algún ship o trabajo que tengo pendiente, hablo en serio. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
